Gotham's Madness
by 300zs360
Summary: The Joker is grieving, and is really mad. He has lost someone very close to him and Harley will face his wrath. Poison Ivy has plans for her and Harley and for Gotham's end [Warning-This fan fiction gets rather sexually detailed and gory. If you are uncomfortable with this, you may not want to read past this point]-Please Review-
1. Chapter 1

Gotham's Madness part 1- Harley's final punishment

The green house smells of nature, as roses grow around Harley and the branches keep her up in the air and safe, as she cries. Her black mascara has ran down her face. The bruise on her left cheek stands out on her white skin. "He, He's a monster" Harley whimpers "I know Harley, but our deal still stands. You can leave with me, and we can be happy. Would you like that" as Ivy stops talking one of her vines wrap around the zip on Harley's black leather jacket. Harley responds as the zip gets pulled down slowly "I would like that Red" "Okay then we shall be together, but first-" Another vine wraps around Harley's belt as the other vine pulls the zip on her jacket right down. The vines open up her jacket and the vine around Harley's belt begins to undo it slowly. "Lets get you more comfortable" Harley smiles and laughs with pleasure"

1 year earlier

Joker observes the scene from a safe corner. He looks with a face hurt and anger. Through the crowd he can see the black bat mask, ripped apart and bloody. He remembers looking down at the corpse before the crowds came, the bloody, cut, and white corpse of Bruce Wayne, of Batman. Whilst watching the scene before him he cries "Batman no, you where my obsession. You where the only man who was just as crazy as me. We where like brothers". The clown sinks down to his knees burries his face in his hands and cries.

Back at the house Harley finds herself running up the stairs bare foot and in a blood red and black dress "Harley. Don't you dare run from me" The joker slowly walks up the stairs "Now that Batman is dead I need a new toy to manipulate. To torture and you will do just fine" Harley runs into the bathroom and closes the door. She breaths heavily whilst holding her chest.

Now

The vines twist and gently removes Harley's jacket from her shoulders. Her belt gets removes slowly . The vines wrap around Harley's red and black heeled boots and start to undo them as Ivy continues to talk "Do you think you could kill Joker, my poor sweet Harley. He's done so many terrible things to you and all because Batman is dead" As she finishes speaking the vines remove her red and black heeled boots, leaving her bare foot. "He's in pain" Harley says with a cheery tone as she wiggles her toes "That's better then killing him" "Okay Harley" Ivy sudductivly says as her vines make there way up Harley's white tank top. "Make him feel like the one without power. The one without an escape" "Oh I will Red. I will" Harley says sounding turned on as the vines caress her breasts. The three vines which have gone up her white tank top rip it off of her before unhooking her black bra. The vines take her bra of her after unhooking it, leaving her breasts exposed.

1 year ago

Harley sits on the bathroom floor crying and shaking. The banging on the door has stopped but Harley isn't stupid. She knows that he will be waiting for her. She knows that she can't hide here all night. He will get to her eventually. Still crying she stands up and walks for the door. She opens the door with a single shaky hand and opens it. As she walks out of the bathroom in her shaky state she hears a laughs from the bed room.. "J..Joker sweetie please. I miss Batman too but we can talk about this" She hears a harsher sounding laugh from the bedroom "Don't try to get out of this one Harley, now shall we get to business. "Sweetie please " she cries out before a green gas spraise down on her. She chokes on the green gas for a few seconds before collapsing. Whilst cackling the clown steps outside and grabs Harley. He takes her into the room and strips off her red dress with force before taking off her underwear leaving her naked and exposed.

Now

Ivy's vine caress Harley's breats "If you do this for me I will pleasure you like this whenever you want" "I will do it" Harley says whilst moaning as the vines stroke over her nipples and hold her breasts firmly" "Make him love you by being who you truly are and then make him feel what its like to live in fear. Do what Batman never could. As the vines continue to make her moan she sees a naked Poison Ivy swing down to her on a vine. "Thank you Harley" she says sounding horny as she slowly unzips Harley's Black and red pants. She slowly pulls them down as a single vine rips off Harley's black under were, The vine slowly moves inside of her, pleasures her more" Ivy pulls Harley's leather pants off of her. Harley sits up and grabs Ivy's bare breats and kisses her neck. The vine pulls out of Harley's pussy. It is replaced with Ivy's finger. Harley moans louder and louder as Ivy laughs with pleasure as her finger go in and out of Harley's wet pussy.

1 year ago

The Joker chains Harley to the wall and smiles at her menacingly. Her eyes slowly open though she is is not completely focused "What are you doing" "Well first I'm going to have some fun with you and then after a good hour or two of torture, you can tell me why you killed my darling adversary, Batman". She looks at the Joker in as much shock as she can due to being in her drugged up state "I killed Batman?"


	2. Chapter 2

Gotham's Madness part 2- Batman's Demise

The screens at the Batcave are off and still. The Dark Knight stares at them with an uneasy and tense expression. "I'm sure miss Kyle is safe sir" Alfred politely says as he approaches the Dark Knight. Batman stands up and breaths steadily "Something isn't right Alfred. Someone wants me dead, and they are on the verge on success" "and you think Miss Kyle could be a useful tool, someone that could be used against you?" Alfred asks "Exactly" Batman responds "But I can't do anything tonight" Batman walks away from the screens and past Alfred "I'm going to bed. Good night Alfred!" "Good night sir, I will be your guard tonight" "You need your sleep Alfred " He says as he continues to walk. Alfred follows Batman "Don't worry sir I'm not exactly a heavy sleeper!"

Her heeled boots tap the concrete of the rooftops as she runs across them, and jumps from one to another, evading the figures in black, not too far behind her. The figures in black chase Cat Women throwing knives at her. She jumps out of the way and dodges them as they come her way. She has been running for some time and it starts to show as she stumbles slightly. She manages to stay standing and picks up speed. She jumps to another roof top as another knife bounces off the back of her heel. As she is midway across another rooftop she feels one of the knives stab her in the side. She screams and crouches down in pain, before another dagger hits her in the shoulder. She screams again before falling to the floor. She tries to sit up but her body starts to feel heavy. She remains lead on the ground as she feel something wrap around her ankle.

All lights are out in Wayne Manner as Bruce sleeps. A hooded figure watches Wayne Manner. "Gotham's falling into madness" the hooded figure says "and it will all start with the death of the dark night if I fail" "Night Wing " he hears a voice darkly whisper from behind him. He takes his hood down and turns around to see No-one. As he turns back around he is met with scarecrows yellow eyes and sharp teeth. Scarecrow pulls out a syringe containing green liquid. He attempts to stab Night Wing. Night Wing dodges the syringe before jumping off of the branch and landing square on his feet. As her lands he turns to see Scarecrow. He dodges another syringe before punching him in the face. He then pulls out his batons and hits Scarecrow in the ribs. He then hits him in the head, knocking him down before turning to Wayne Manner. "Something isn't right" He sets off running towards Wayne Manner When he feels something sharp go into his leg.

Vision blurred, body still feeling heavy. Cat Women wakes up. She hears a voice from above her "Hello Kitty Cat. How are you feeling" She just about manages to look up. Through her blurry vision she can make out who it was. Its Harley Quinn. As her vision gets a little clearer she can see that Harley's skin is a light shade of green and that her eyes have turned a blood red. "Harley Quinn?" Cat Women says sounding confused and dazed "You bested me?" "Shut up Kitty Cat" Harley says before kicking Cat women in the stomach. Cat women winces in pain, as Harley kneels and takes off Cat women's mask. She looks down at her and smiles "So that's who's being the mask. Ha". Cat women's vision becomes clear. She sees Harley smile down at her mockingly "Hey Harley you don't look well. Might wanna drop dead!" Harley kicks her in the nose. "Now, now Harley "A female voice sounds from the side of her "Don't listen to the Cat. You look beautiful" "Thank you Ivy" Harley casually says before resuming her assault.

Night Wing limps to Bruce Manner trying to fight the fear toxin. He sees the body's of his parents and a demonic version of himself looking at him saying "You failed them" The fear toxin brings him to his knees. Tears starts to drip from his eyes.

Back in Wayne Manner Alfred finds himself holding a shot gun and looking at someone else. Someone who looks like Bruce but suddenly sounds different. "You ready to die old man?" As he finishes his sentence Alfred fires the shot gun in his hands.

Back on the streets of Gotham. Harley kicks and punches Celina Kyle with therosity. Her face is bloody and her body feels both heavy and numb from both the pain and from what was in the knives. Harley delivers one final hard punch before Poison Ivy stops her from doing any further damage. "Step back Harley my dear" She asks before kneeling down to Cat women's level and staring at her with dagger eyes "Now that is what happens when you insult my Queen." As she finishes her sentence she slowly lifts Cat Women up using a single strong vine. "I think Batman will be hear soon you know" "Here he is" a voice calls. Two muscled men pull the dark night over and throw him down. He breaths lightly as they turn him over onto his back. "Celina" he breaths slowly as he speaks "Find Knight Wing, and Alfred "Don't let them die" She looks into Batman's eyes before a vine shoots from Harley's arm and unmasks Batman. She looks into his eyes with fear as he is lifted up into the air by the vine. Another vine then shoots from Harley's arm and goes through Batman's side. He grits his teeth but doesn't shout in pain, as another vine goes through his other side. The vines are then pulled out of his sides and one wraps around his neck and the other around his waist. Both vines pull. "Celina" he chokes "Don't let Gotham Fall" He speaks his last words before one of the vines snaps his neck and the other pulls his lower body away from his upper. From a dark corner near by someone watches and cries with his face buried in his hands.

The bullet hits the imposter, however he vanishes in black smoke. Alfred suddenly feels something hard come into contact with his head. The impact makes him fall.

Outside Night Wing just about manages to get to his feet and slowly walk to Wayne Manner. He holds his stomach as the Demonic version of himself follows him and torments him with harsh, hurtful words. As he slowly walks he hears Scarecrows demonic voice "Don't worry Knight Wing. your Shadow Trial have only just began!"


End file.
